


Trying new things

by Moongazer12



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Giant Aziraphale, Kink Negotiation, Macro/Micro, No Beta, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tiny Crowley, Vaginal Sex, We fall like Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer12/pseuds/Moongazer12
Summary: “You can tell me anything my dear, I won’t laugh.”Crowley huffs.  His words rush out and run together. All Aziraphale could make out is, “I want toshinkdownand” the rest was muttered under the demon’s  breath.“I’m sorry,” the angel said. “What was that?”Crowley sits up so he can properly glare at his angel. “You’re gonna make me say it again??” Aziraphale nods. “Ugghhhh, fiiine. I want to shrink down and hide in your pants, without you knowing I’m there at first. And then I start... doing.. stuff.. to you.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Trying new things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! I haven’t written in a long time, it’s nice to get back into it. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please read the tags, if this is not your thing, that’s okay, don’t read it.

“Is there anything that you want to try, my dear?” Aziraphale 

They were cuddled up together after a particularly fun round of sex. Aziraphale is staring at Crowley while he caresses his face. The demon’s eyes are closed, soaking in the warmth of his angel. Their legs are tangled together so tightly, you can’t tell where the angel starts and the demon begins.

Crowley hesitates before answering, “naw you know me, angel. Everything is great, so long as I’m with you.” 

Aziraphale chuckles. “I know, but what I mean is, do you have any fantasies or fetishes that you want to try?” 

Crowley hesitates again before shaking his head and nuzzling deeper into the ethereal being. 

“You can tell me anything my dear, I won’t laugh.”

Crowley huffs. His words rush out and run together. All Aziraphale could make out is, “I want toshinkdownand” the rest was muttered under the demon’s breath. 

“I’m sorry,” the angel said. “What was that?”

Crowley sits up so he can properly glare at his angel. “You’re gonna make me say it again??” Aziraphale nods. “Ugghhhh, fiiine. I want to shrink down and hide in your pants, without you knowing I’m there at first. And then I start... doing.. stuff.. to you.” His face is red and he’s looking at his hands. 

Aziraphale took a second to process the new information. This defiantly wasn’t what he thought the demon was going to say. Aziraphale had been quiet for a few moments, and Crowley starts to panic.

“Forget it. It’s stupid. Just pretend I didn’t say anything. I know it’s dumb.” He starts to get up, to remove himself from the embarrassing situation, when he feels a hand catch his wrist and tug him back down onto the bed. He looks at Aziraphale, and all he can see is love- and a little exasperation- in his eyes. 

“My dear, it’s not stupid. I just wasn’t expecting it. For your information, I am not opposed to this scenario” Aziraphale brings his demon’s face closer so he can place a soft kiss, first on his forehead, then the nose, and finally his soft, warm lips. 

“Now then, my dear, let’s talk about the details.” 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

They had gone over everything multiple times- just to make sure the scene would be right for both of them- but Crowley still feels the curl of nervousness as he shrinks down and settles himself in Aziraphale’s pants. 

He only waits five minutes before he hears the angel come into their room. The demon can hear Aziraphale hum through the cabinet, as well as the angel bustling about the room. Crowley loses sense of time, quivering in anticipation; so he has no idea how long it takes until Aziraphale opens the drawer that Crowley’s in, and picks up the pants he’s hiding in. 

Crowley can’t help but shift in excitement as Aziraphale steps one foot in, then the other, and finally pulls the pants towards Crowley’s goal. He sees Aziraphale’s cunt- which is almost as big as he is- get closer and closer to him. He can tell that his angel is slowly pulling up his pants, in a way he wouldn’t if they weren’t doing this scene. 

Crowley let’s out a moan as Aziraphale settles the pants in place, and he is snug against the angel’s dripping cunt and the fabric. 

Crowley wiggles himself to get to Aziraphale’s clit as he feels the Angel move. They had agreed that the shop would be closed and that Aziraphale should hang around the back room, but should pretend to go about his “daily business”- at least until he ‘caught on’. 

Crowley looks at Aziraphale’s clit- which is bigger than his head. He starts messaging it, satisfied when he hears a gasp and a muffled moan. The demon continues his ministrations, occasionally biting and squeezing. 

Suddenly, there was a hand, gently pushing him into the clitoris as slick pours out of the angel. A loud moan from Aziraphale filled the room. 

The hand backed away, and Crowley moves himself towards the dripping quim. Crowley can’t stop himself from licking the slick off the pants. He moans at the taste. 

Crowley looks up and sees the opening of the cunt. It looks so warm and inviting. It really isn’t that hard for him to stick his head into it, it’s so slick. He starts moving his head in and out, enjoying the feel of sliding into his angel.

Enjoying it so much, that he doesn’t realize that Aziraphale has sat down on their couch took off his pants and trousers, and is now grabbing Crowley. 

“Oh my! What is an evil fiend like you doing in my pants!!” Aziraphale holds crowley up to eye level. 

“We had some unfinished business in the garden. I thought I’d be only proper to finish that.”

“I don’t know what you mean, fiend.” 

“I could see the way you were looking at me. The way you were studying Adam and Eve when they fooled around. You wanted this, you just knew you couldn’t ask for it.”

“Well, whether that’s right or wrong, you’ve really left me in quite a state. If you want to be a fuck toy then you will be used as such.” And with that Aziraphale put Crowley, feet first, back into his vagina. His moans and the wet squelch of his cut fill the room as he uses Crowley to fuck himself. It doesn’t take long for Aziraphale to cum again. 

Crowley moans at being manhandled- eh, demon handled?- and having Aziraphale’s cum all over him. He feels himself being lifted again to the angels face. 

“Just look at you. You’re covered all over in my slickness. I did this to you.” Crowley can’t help but moan at Aziraphale’s words. “And it looks like I did this to you too.” Aziraphale moves his finger to the bulge in Crowley’s pants. Light as a feather, he strokes the member, eliciting more moans from the demon. 

Aziraphale snaps his fingers and Crowley is naked. He then brings Crowley closer and licks his crotch. Crowley’s brain goes off line as he starts babbling and wiggling, wanting more, more, more. 

Aziraphale chuckles and obliges, licking the tiny demon in his hand. Crowley only lasts for a few moments before he cums on Aziraphale’s tongue. The angel continues to lick until Crowley whines of overstimulation. 

After laying in Aziraphale’s hand for few minutes, Crowley has enough energy to switch back to his normal size. Aziraphale miracles a warm, wet towel, and starts to clean up Crowley. once that’s done they curl up together as Crowley drifts off into blissful sleep. 

“Was that everything you wanted my dear?”

“Yes angel, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos fuel me and comments encourage me to write more. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
